criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Industrial district of Grimsdale. Plot Randall came to the station announcing that the Drink, F***, and Strip brothel owner have thrown an auction to sell his unwanted workers as wives for desperate men. Chief Jones was disgusted by hearing this, and demanded that Hamilton and Hamida to go and stop it. Hamida refused saying she won’t leave that district, unless she is in the protection of two strong me, saying that Hamilton is only one man, and still hasn’t got his full strength back. Jones and her argued, until he couldn’t do it longer, and so the scene switched to Bruno driving a car, with Diego next to him, while Hamida, Hamilton and Mia (whom Hamida brought, since she didn’t want to be referred as a floozy by rough ruffs, for hanging out with three boys with no other girl present). As they arrived to the auction, everyone was ready to stop it. However, Bruno told them to wait, saying that the only reason why he accepted to accompany them in the mission, is because he has suspicions that Dolly is one of the girls that will be presented, and he wants to wait until she comes out, so he could laugh it her loudly, and mock her at front of the crowd, before ending the auction. The team did what Bruno said. The brothel owner, Steve Liveman have hired a drag queen, to present the girls to the horny crowd, after showing off multiple girls, she yelled out Dolly’s name. However, Dolly didn’t come out, and so the drag queen repeated, but yet again Dolly didn’t reveal her presence. The team got bored, and so confronted Steve Liveman, and forced him to end the auction. Hamilton and Hamida were worried about what might have happened to Dolly, and so went into the house alongside Bruno, to check on Dolly. There they saw her dead, with her lips swollen, and smoke coming out of her mouth, making Bruno grin at the presence. Hamida offered to autopsy the body herself, however, Bruno scolded her, knowing her intentions aren’t because she wants to be useful, and simply to make Hasuro feel useless in her presence. Hamilton and Hamida found three suspects. Steve Liveman himself, another prostitute called Emma Ternon, and a client of the victim’s Zachary Partridge. They then were called by Steve Liveman who said that Zachary came to him, demanding to give him money. The due went to confront Zachary, who revealed that he wanted money so that he could pay for his treatment, which he needed thanks to the victim giving him gonorhea. They later on found something to add the drag queen who hosted the auction, Invidia Del Seductora to the suspect list, and later on added a stripper called Nyane Jenkins to the list as well. In addition to the new suspects, the duo discovered that days before finding out who the slayer is, the victim spread rumors across the house that Steve was the Virgin Slayer, which caused numerous prostitutes to move out, and so in revenge Steve started that auction so he would sell Dolly, and all the prostitutes who came back after the accusations turned false, to teach them a lesson. Invidia came to the station saying she has a lead on catching the killer. After speaking to her, they learned that Dolly was intending to disfigure a prostitute, whom she was jealous of, which Invidia overheard. After searching the duo found out the prostitute Dolly wanted to attack was Emma Ternon. They also found out that Nyane hated Dolly, because Dolly stole from Steve and framed it on Nyane, and now she is afraid he would promote her to a prostitute or else he’d make her to leave. The killer then turned out to be Invidia Del Seductora. The duo confronted Invidia with the evidence, giving her no choice but to confess. The drag queen talked in a soft feminine voice, which Hamida pointed out, leading Invidia to sweat. There Invidia revealed she isn’t a man, and that she was actually a girl called Ghaliyah Ben Ismael. She told the duo that ever since she was a 13 year old, she wanted to be a drag queen so badly, but couldn’t since she was a girl. When she grew to her teens, she decided to inject herself with steroids to get a masculine body, and escaped to the Industrial District, fooling everyone that she is a man, so she can get a job as a drag queen. A few days ago, Steve hired her to host his auction, and sent her to a room. As she was changing, Dolly accidentally barged in the room, where she saw Ghaliyah completely naked, revealing to Dolly that she was a real woman. Ghaliyah panicked, and went outside to calm herslef, when a cloaked figure came to her, telling her they know her secret, but would keep quiet. However, in return she has to kill Dolly. Ghaliyah didn’t hesitate as Dolly knew her secret and she doesn’t know if she’d keep it or not. Hamida asked her her who the cloaked figure was, where Ghaliyah gave her a card that the figure gave her, which Hamilton recognized as the same one given to Favourite. Ghaliyah was sentenced to 45 years in prison for the crime. After the arrest, Hamilton, Mia, and Hamida are seen discussing about ‘The Anoterous’. Suddenly, Clay came in asking to speak to Hamilton. Shortly after, Nyane barged in the station asking for help. Hamilton and Mia went to see what is wrong with Nyane. There she told the duo that thanks to the victim, Steve gave Nyane a choice, either she leaves his settlement or allow him to promote her into a prostitute. Nyane didn’t have a university degree to risk leave for another job, and she doesn’t want to make a living out of sleeping with men, so she begged the duo to search Dolly’s room for the stolen money. After finding the money, they went to Steve Liveman, alongside Nyane, and showed him proof that Nyane didn’t steal the money, but it was Dolly instead. Steve forgave Nyane, and allowed her to keep her job as a stripper. Hamilton and Hamida went to speak with Clay. When they asked him what he want, he told them that he’ve been looking for information about the suspects, when suddenly one of them came to his interest. He explained that Emma Ternon, apparently didn’t exist. The duo were confused, and so they decided to search the brothel’s living room. There they found a wallet with Emma’s name engraved on it, which they searched and found her civil ID card. The duo sent the card to Yoyo, who after analyzing it, confirmed that the card is 100% forged. Hamilton and Hamida went to confront Emma, who revealed that she is really a secret agent working for Rozetta Pierre and the deputy mayor and that her real name is Penelope Everett, and that they sent her to capture an agent working for The Anoterous, who uses the method of manipulation to fool people into committing murder against their will. Both Hamida and Hamilton recognized the cult, and asked for more information. However Penelope told them that the information is classified, and she isn’t allowed to tell anyone about it, and neither do they. After dealing with everything, the team went to the station, where Vicky barged into the station, saying that a girl have been murdered in her clubhouse. Summary *'Dolly' Murder Weapon *'Hair-curler' Killer *'Invidia Del Seductora' Suspects 85AA27AA-8AA5-44AA-9B6C-ED3E4DF00AAD.png|Steve Liveman B3A9B10B-E5E8-433C-A937-6D6066986BDC.png|Emma Ternon C55E9CE8-EB78-495D-91BD-ABE04530DFCF.png|Zachary Partridge 1FC57D60-D29C-49FE-AE9C-9894DEB0A2CD.png|Invidia Del Seductora 36CC44BE-4D2F-452E-9699-A6498F7E752B.png|Nyane Jenkins Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer uses Summer Sangria Blush *The killer drinks Connemara whiskey *The killer eats figs *The killer wears black eye-shadow *The killer wears a tulip